Being Different Hurts
by Mush.Room.Chic.ken
Summary: BYakuya was given a protecter when he was younger. She was a vampire who can transform and she slowly fell in love with him. Does he love her as well or is he still mourning Hisana too much to open his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Kneeling down on the ground the young girl listened to her orders. She had waist length black hair and pale white skin. Her eyes were a dark green that could stare into your soul. She was to protect the Kuchiki's son. The young girl wasn't one to complain but she really didn't want to do this. She was a vampire and she wanted to live like the others in her family. Somehow though, the Kuchiki's found out about the existence of vampires and she was to keep the family a secret. If she swore to protect the son the vampires would be safe.

"You understand don't you Elda? You are to protect Byakuya Kuchiki with your life. You are the only one in our family gifted with the ability to transform into an animal during the day to be out in the sunlight. You are the ideal guard, do not disappoint."

With all of that said the man disappeared into the night while Elda lay back on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and sighed. Rolling off the bed, Elda started to pack her bags. If she was going to protect Byakuya she had to live with him and probably sleep really close to him. Elda didn't own much to start but what she did she packed into her small bag and jumped out into the night.

She arrived at the Kuchiki manor and jumped into the yard. No guards came at her so she figured that is a reason they hired her. Elda entered the manor and walked around looking for someone. As she turned a corner her instincts came to life and she lent backwards fast and barley dodged a sword swinging at her.

Elda quickly jumped back and dodged the next attack. It went like that for a while before the person stopped attacking and looked at her. She took this time to read his profile. He had long black hair that cascaded down his shoulders and cold gray eyes stared at her. He had pale white skin that glowed in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" his voice was deep and firm.

Elda stood tall and presented her name. "My name is Elda Drake. I am to protect a Byakuya Kuchiki, who is he?" he tone was almost as cold as his.

Silence followed before he turned and walked away. Elda bit back a remark and decided to follow the young man. He entered a room full of darkness before he lit a candle. Two mats were side by side in the center of the room and the boy laid down on one. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki and you are to protect me. It would not be wise for you to use that tone from before again."

Elda laughed loudly and smirked, "I am a vampire, were you not informed? I will do as I please. It is in my nature to be evil and cold. You get what everyone else does." Elda set her bag down by the wall and began to strip.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Byakuya stuttered turning bright red.

"If I don't turn into my other form before I go to sleep, when the sun rises I will burn, common knowledge to vampires. Most of us would sleep in the ground but I am different. I can roam the daylight as long as I am in my other form. The only bad thing about my other form is I cannot speak, so I cannot warn anyone." With that said she shed her pants while the boy looked away. He was surely older than her but was shy. Elda chuckled before she started to morph into her other form. In mere seconds she was laying on her mat in her black cat form.

Byakuya looked at her form for a moment before reaching a hand out to pet her when a growl came from the cat. The cat was glaring and had narrow eye slits. He turned away and lay down on his side.

Years have passed.

It is now the time of Rukia's

"Elda, come." Byakuya's voice drifted into her eardrums. Yawning from her nap she stretched before jumping on Byakuya and climbing up his back before resting on his shoulders. When he was little it didn't work as well but since he grew she could travel that way now.

She had become a permanent accessory for Byakuya and it didn't bother him, as long as she didn't hurt his precious scarf. There was a captain's meeting right now which is why she was lifted from her nap. Elda had almost fallen back asleep when Byakuya entered the meeting room. Rukia was in the front of the room standing in front of the head captain.

This now perked Elda's attention and she listened through the whole meeting. At the end she had sorrow filled eyes. Hatred filled them soon and she glared at Byakuya. She growled softly only getting a glare at her.

The meeting ended and Byakuya headed back to his office. The sun was going down in a few minutes. After he gathered his papers he walked towards home. They were almost to the manor when the sun disappeared. Elda looked at Byakuya and then towards the home.

When they entered the manor she instantly jumped down and transformed into her former self. She had truly changed from her younger self. Her hair was to her feet and was pitch black. Her eyes were the same but her body grew. It had curves now and it made her look very feminine.

"How could you not do anything? She is your sister by Hisana's wishes and you leave her to die?"

The servants scattered away from the fitting two and it mere minutes they were alone. Byakuya was use to her nakedness by now so her being in her birthday suit in front of him didn't faze him. "You are not to speak to me that way. I have no need to explain things to you but I suppose I should for you to get off my case. I made a promise to abide by the laws after my parents died and I will follow it."

Elda stayed silent for a moment and Byakuya began to walk away. "Is the laws of your parents more important than the one you swore your life to protect?" he turned around to say something only to notice she was gone.

Byakuya sighed; whenever this happened she always was crying somewhere and wouldn't come back until he was asleep. She never left him unprotected but she was out of his site.

Byakuya was lying down on his mat with his eyes closed and was listening for Elda's footsteps. He heard a soft sigh before hard footsteps turned into soft patters. He turned over and looked at her. Her body was soaking wet and shivering due to the rain outside. He gathered her up in his arms and laid her next to him under his blanket.

He heard her growl for a moment before it turned to purring. He drifted off into sleep only worries about his sister and if Elda would forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2 End

Sunlight crept into the room and Byakuya stirred. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down to where Elda usually slept to find her missing. Byakuya sat up and looked around the room not spotting her and then his eyes rested on a folded up piece of paper; he grabbed it.

_Byakuya,_

_I have been your companion for years now and now it is time for me to leave. I will save Rukia from her death and hopefully you will realize your mistake before she hates you forever. Byakuya you were truly my best friends in all these years and it hurts me to say this but the next time we see each other it will not be in good terms._

_-Elda_

He stared at the note for a few moments before cursing; the girl was going to get herself killed. Her elders were going to realize that she was not protecting him and her fate would be sealed. He froze; she said she would not be in good terms with him so why not report a traitor to the squads? Elda is powerful and very old. She knew most of the captains fighting styles and should be considered dangerous.

Elda's fate was chosen, she would die. Either by his own hands or the sunlight from execution.

He kept his eyes out for her but never saw her. One day was left till Rukia's execution and still no sight of her. Though he would never admit it he missed her. He missed her sleeping next to her, growling in his ear when he did something wrong but mostly he missed her as a whole.

As he slept that night knowing tomorrow he would probably see her. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. He realized something from the whole experience; he loved her.

_**The next day**_

He watched as his sister was raised in the air and was about to meet her fate when that boy Ichigo interrupted. Chaos broke out and Byakuya was fighting Ichigo. "So, you still have yet to understand the reason I left?"

Both of the men jumped at the sudden voice and turned to where it was. Elda stood naked in front of them. They had just finished fighting and Ichigo looked like he was going to pass out. Her skin was burning in the sunlight and she had only a few minutes before she would die.

"Elda," Byakuya breathed.

"In all the years I've known you Byakuya you still hold rules above your feelings. The only time you held emotion was when Hisana was alive. What would she think of you now?" her tone was hurt but she wouldn't ever admit to it.

"Don't you bring Hisana into this!" Byakuya was angered by the nerve but was shocked when he was slapped.

"This is all about Hisana! If you would have listened to her last breath this wouldn't have happened! I hate you Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya flinched from her words but held his sword up shakily ready to strike.

"So it has come to this? Fine strike upon my flesh, I no longer care for you Byakuya Kuchiki."

He froze and dropped his sword. For the first time in years tears spilled over his eye lids and he grabbed her pulling her into his chest. "Elda, I know what I did was wrong but when you left it hurt so much, why?"

She transformed into a cat to stop the burning and purred into his chest giving him his answer.

Rukia was saved and everyone was being healed when the elders came out of the forest. Dressed in cloaks to shield the remaining sun they walked towards Elda and stood around her as she knelt to them.

"Elda, you have disobeyed your orders and here by are to be punished by death."

She nodded while everyone gasped. Elda stood and placed her arms in front of herself receiving handcuffs. "You will die execution style for our kind tomorrow. Byakuya will you watch her tonight?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand as she sat down. "Elda, why did you not fight this?" he whispered.

"It is my time to go Byakuya. Hisana is waiting for me I can feel her. She knew you would never become different but somehow she knew you and I would fall in love. Please, do not retreat to your old self. Become something greater Byakuya."

They laid in bed together, Elda was in her human form for once and Byakuya took her innocence she had saved for her love.

"Will you wait with Hisana for me?"

"No, we will not wait. You are meant to find another who will live forever with you."

Byakuya sighed and held Elda close. "You know Byakuya, being different hurts."

"How so?"

"I never got a chance to live how I wanted and I never got to see my family," she paused. "But it also feels good knowing I found you."

Morning came and Byakuya and Rukia watched as she was burned and was soon only a pile of ashes. The ryoka watched as well and Ichigo even saw Byakuya cry for his lost friend.

"Good-bye Elda. Hopefully you and Hisana move on together."


End file.
